Krolton Unleashes the Plagues
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Krolton has unleashed a deadly virus and Darkpaladinmon is want revenge for it. Songfic. Read and review. WARNING: Character death and violence


**Hello everyone. This story that you are about to read was inspired by TLSouldude. Hope you like it.**

**Warning****: This story contains violence and should not be read by anyone who is squeamish. You've been warned.**

**I don't own anything except my OC.**

Las Angeles, the proud home of the Author Fights, now reduced to burning rubble. The streets of the once proud city now stain with the blood of its citizens. Some survivors were running from other people who have become nothing more then wild animals. This city was attack by a unknown disease. And a storm approaches

**Thus saith the lord**

**Since you refuse to free my people**

**All through the land of Egypt…**

In the middle of the city stood two figures. One of the figures wore dark blue armor and a blade staff. His name was Darkpaladinmon. The other figure wore a black and red robe. His hair was black and red and his eyes were blood red and black. His name was Krolton DarkHeart.

"Krolton you bastard! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE!" Darkpaladinmon yelled as he pointed the death and destruction of his home. Krolton looked at him and laughed.

"Foolish mortal, you should be glad that your friends escaped before they became infected with the Crotoan Virus infected them like the others" Krolton said as the screams of people being torn apart by the Crotoans were heard.

**I send a pestilence and the plague**

**Into your house, into your bed**

**Into your streams, into your streets**

**Into your drink, Into your Bread**

Darkpaladinmon pointed his blade staff at Krolton and yelled, "I WILL END YOU DEMON!" Krolton chuckled and summoned his blade.

"Lets end this, For Tonight I'm out for **Blood**" Krolton said as he charged at Darkpaladinmon. There blades clash as the city burns.

**Upon your cattle, on your sheep**

**Upon your oxen in your field**

**Into your dreams, into your sleep**

**Until you break, until you yield**

Krolton sent out a dark wave towards Darkpaladinmon who deflected it towards a empty building. Darkpaladinmon, who was filled with anger and rage, charged towards Krolton and slashed at him. Unfortunately Krolton block his attack and fired a second dark wave.

**I send the swarm, I send the horde**

**Thus saith the Lord**

Darkpaladinmon was sent flying into a burning building. Krolton smiled thinking that the blast killed him. To his disappointment Darkpaladinmon burst out of the building with incredible speed and sent a blast of energy from his staff towards Krolton who dodged it.

Darkpaladinmon: **Once I called you brother**

**Once I thought the chance**

**To make you laugh**

**Was all I ever wanted…**

**I send the thunder from the sky**

**I send the fire raining down**

Darkpaladinmon: **And even now I wish the Ancients**

**Had chose another**

**Serving as your foe on there behalf**

**Is the Last thing that I wanted**

Krolton sent wave after wave of dark energy at Darkpaladinmon but he just kept blocking them. "Impressive, If you and I live through this I'll be sure to turn you into a Crotoan and put you in my army" Krolton said as he blocked another of Darkpaladinmons attacks.

**I send a hail of burning Ice**

**On every field, on every town**

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE DEMON" Darkpaladinmon yelled as he sent Krolton flying into a building with a powerful burst of Energy. As Krolton floats out of the building Darkpaladinmon looks around at his destroyed city.

Darkpaladinmon: **This is my Home**

**All the pain and devastation**

**How it tortures me inside**

**All the Innocents who suffer**

**From your stubbornness and pride…**

Krolton rushes towards Darkpaladinmon and slashes at his side. The blade cut through Darkpaladinmons armor and he grabbed his bleeding side. Even in pain Darkpaladinmon rushed towards Krolton and slashed him across the chest.

**I send the locust on a wind**

**Such as the world has never seen**

**On every leaf, on every stalk**

**Until there's nothing left of green**

**I send my scourge, I send my sword**

**Thus saith the Lord**

Krolton grabbed his chest in pain and smiled. "Didn't know you had it in you mortal" Krolton said as he licked the blood on his blade.

"**SHUT UP"** Darkpaladinmon yelled as he send a more powerful shock wave at Krolton who had a hard time dodging it.

Darkpaladinmon: **You who I called Brother**

**Why must you call down another blow**

**I send my scourge, I send my sword**

Darkpaladinmon: **Let my people go**

**Thus saith the Lord**

Krolton appears just a few feet away from Darkpaladinmon and points his blade at him, "Why don't you make me **Mortal**" Krolton said. Darkpaladinmon yelled and rushed towards Krolton ready to cut his head off.

Krolton: **You who I call Brother**

**How could you come to hate me so?**

**Is this what you wanted?**

**I send the Swarm, I send the Horde…**

Krolton: **Then let my heart be Hardened**

**And never mind how high the cost may grow**

**This will still be so:**

**I will never let your people go…**

Krolton prepared to send another dark wave at Darkpaladinmon but before he could he disappeared. Krolton's eye's widened when he saw Darkpaladinmon appear in front of him and stabbed him through the chest piercing his heart and causing it to split in two.

**Thus saith the lord**

Darkpaladinmon:** Thus saith the lord**

Krolton: **I will not…**

Krolton and Darkpaladinmon: **Let your (my) people go!**

Krolton coughed up blood and looked at Darkpaladinmon as he starts to fade away. "**You my have killed me Darkpaladinmon but nothing will stop the Crotoan Virus. Soon every world shall become infected and then there will be no place to hide. The age of mankind IS OVER"** Krolton said Laughing in a demonic voice. Darkpaladinmon pulled his blade out as Krolton faded away forever.

Darkpaladinmon looked up to the Heavens and yelled so loud that not even the thunder from the storm could block out the scream. Darkpaladinmons world collapsed as it burned.

**The End.**

**Well that was difficult. Now I know what your thinking. Why did I make this with that song. Well you'll find out the answer in my later chapters of my other story ****The End**

**Don't forget to review and have a frightening night**


End file.
